Sweet Child Of Mine
by tutorwife93
Summary: Cate and Baze's journey from Lux's conception until they give her up. Completely AU. Crappy summary/better story
1. Two Princes

**A/N: So I was watching old Degrassi: TNG with the Mia, Lucas and Isabella story line and I couldn't help but think of LUX! Though anything I think of now reminds me of LUX... which isn't such a bad thing :)**

**Anyway, I figured why not write another story. I promise I'll update my other stories again asap but please review!**

**Chapter One- Two Princes**

Cate stalked out of the entrance of the school, itching her legs angrily. Frankie Palladino had turned out to be the man-slut her friend Missy had told her he was, and the stupid scratchy, glittery parts of her dress were driving her crazy.

She folded her arms frustrated as she made her way across the car park, weaving through the cars.

Cate walked past the open backseat door of a minivan, not even noticing it until she heard a voice. "Karen, right?"

"It's Cate." Cate rolled her eyes angrily and turned around to see where the voice had come from. "Nate Bazile?" Cate squinted her eyes, not sure if it was really him or whatever Frankie had offered her from his flask earlier.

Baze smirked, slurring slightly. "It's Baze." He reached down next to him and pulled out a Zima, holding it out to Cate. "You want one?"

Cate looked unsure, but nodded and slowly walked forward. Baze opened the bottle and handed it to Cate. She took a swig of it hesitantly before wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

"It's cold out. You want to come in?" Baze scooted over in the backseat and made room for Cate, signaling for her to climb in. Again, Cate looked hesitant but did what he said, relaxing when the next song started on the radio.

"The Spin Doctors?" Cate smiled as she heard 'Pretty Baby'. "I love this song."

Baze, who was on his third Zima, smiled and started singing along. Cate laughed as she watched him before joining in herself.

By the end of the song, Cate was completely relaxed and had finished two Zima's. Baze smiled at her as he watched her, and Cate blushed, embarrassed but smiling.

"Where's your date?" Cate tensed up at the question, slightly annoyed.

Truth was, when she had refused to go any further than first base with him in the school bathrooms, Heather Preston had come along and Frankie Palladino was nowhere to be seen. She had found him half an hour later, his half naked body entangled with Heather's on the bathroom floor. "He, uh, he found someone else." She finally answered.

Baze frowned, not knowing what to say. "If it makes you feel better, mine got MEDEVACed."

"Stomach pumping." Cate nodded. She had heard a rumor. "Big turn off." She smiled slightly and Baze smiled back.

Baze moved closer to her and Cate watched him, both simultaneously turning to face the radio when "Two Princes" started.

Before she knew it, Cate was sprawled out on the back seat with Baze on top of her, their limbs entangled and their lips locked as they rushed to remove each other's clothes.

It wasn't like she had expected, although she had no real expectations surrounding her first time. But it seemed shorter than it was supposed to, and the experience was sort of... awkward.

Baze pulled himself off of Cate just as Two Princes was coming to an end, and they sat in an awkward silence.

Eventually Cate pulled her dress back on and brushed down her hair, embarrassed. Baze did the same before opening the door, the two climbing out and standing awkwardly.

"Thanks for the drink." Cate smiled.

Baze nodded and smiled back before Cate slowly began to walk away. "Hey, Cate?" Baze called after her and she turned around, smiling hopefully. "Do you want a ride home?"

It wasn't the question Cate had wanted to hear, but she nodded and smiled anyway, walking back and climbing into the passenger's seat as Baze got behind the wheel.

They pulled up outside of Cate's house ten minutes later and were once again sitting in an awkward silence.

"Well..." Cate started. "Thanks. I had fun tonight."

Baze nodded and smiled at her awkwardly. "I guess I'll call you or something?"

He really had no intention of calling her, or even talking to her again, but what else were you meant to say to someone you had just slept with mistakenly.

Cate was gloating. She smiled widely and nodded, waving goodbye. Baze waved back slightly, smiling tightly before he drove away.

Cate wanted to squeal she was so happy. But instead she grinned and walked inside the house, wanting nothing more than to tell her best friend she now had a boyfriend


	2. Good Girl, Bad Boy

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter! I wanted to have the "day after" as a chapter because Cate was still so hung up on it in Formal Reformed (so sad!), and I couldn't help but feel a little teeny bit of hate towards past Baze...**

**That said, I'm debating whether or not to link this story to Can't Go Back Now as it follows Cate and Baze's journey from conception to giving Lux up, and Baze is going to stick by Cate in the coming chapters. So, what do you guys think?**

**Chapter Two- Good Girl, Bad Boy**

Cate was more excited about going to school on Monday than she ever had been before. She made sure to wear her "sexiest" clothes for when Baze introduced her as his girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass him, and she knew that his friends might be hesitant as she wasn't his usual choice of girlfriend.

She had been a little worried when Baze didn't call like he said he would, but she figured he was just nervous, or waiting until they saw each other again at school.

Cate finally left the house late, rushing to get to school on time. She had a plan. Missy was going to meet her by her locker, and they would meet Baze in home room. Baze would introduce her as his girlfriend, and she would automatically be accepted into the popular group. Missy would be accepted to, because it would be popularity by association, and if Cate was cool, then Missy would be too. They had spent almost all of the weekend talking about it, her and Missy, and Cate was more nervous than ever as she stepped into the school.

Immediately she was hit with a wave of stares and whispers. Cate held her head high, smiling as she walked through the corridors. Missy wasn't waiting at her locker like they had agreed, but Cate just figured it was because she was late and Missy was already in home group.

Cate grabbed her books quickly and rushed into her classroom. Baze wasn't there yet, so she made her way through the rows of desks and sat down in her usual seat towards the front of the class.

It seemed to take forever for Baze and his friends to join to class and they walked in laughing, taking their usual spot at the back of the room, paying no attention to anyone around them. Cate sat up and turned in her seat, smiling anxiously. She wasn't sure what she should do; wait for Baze to finish talking with his friends or go and join them now?

Before she could decide, Baze's friend Jake walked into the room laughing. "Dude, there's a rumor you hooked up with Cate Cassidy at the formal?!" His other friends laughed too, and Baze frowned before covering quickly.

Baze laughed, slightly nervous. "Cate Cassidy? You mean, the one that has the head piece like a radio transmitter?! Dude, the only way I would ever hook up with her is if she had a bag over her head and tape over her mouth so I wouldn't have to look at her face or listen to her!" He found himself laughing; his friends were too.

Cate couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rest of the class had tuned into Baze's conversation as well, and found themselves either laughing or hiding their smirks as they watched Cate. Cate felt herself begin to cry and she rushed out of the class before anyone could notice.

Cate ended up sobbing in a bathroom stall for the first two lessons before she finally composed herself enough to head to class. She ignored the whispers and snickers, concentrating only on her school work.

She hid in the library at lunch before Missy could find her, too embarrassed to even face her best friend. It made no sense. Baze had been so sweet on Friday, so why was he so different today?

Cate tried to find him and talk to him alone once school had finished, but when she saw he had football practice, she simply walked home.

Cate looked herself in her room, curled up in her bed and let herself cry the second she got home. Her mother was passed out on the couch, and Abby was hanging out with friends so she didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her.

Eventually she fell asleep, hoping that the whole day and the way Baze had been acting, had just been a nightmare.


	3. I Dare You To Move

**Chapter 3- I Dare You To Move**

Cate knew it immediately, and the two pink stripes she was starring at on the stick in her hands just confirmed it. She knew the signs, but it was more something she felt rather than what the magazines and health class booklets told her.

Cate was numb. She couldn't think let alone do anything. So she just sat there, on the edge of the bathtub with the pee-covered stick in her shaking hands.

She didn't bother buying another pregnancy test; there was really no point. So she did what she usually did. She planned.

Cate moved from the bathroom to her bedroom and sat on the bed, immediately flipping through the phone book and dialing a number. She booked a doctor's appointment for the following day before finding herself suddenly tired, and she fell asleep before she had a chance to do anything else.

Cate woke up late the following morning, but found herself not caring. She was tired, and her cheeks were tear stained but she hadn't properly accepted it yet. She couldn't let herself.

She dressed slowly in sweat pants and an oversized grey sweatshirt, not even bothering to brush her hair or apply makeup. It didn't really make any sense to do so.

Cate sat back down on her bed and pulled her school bag towards herself, checking to see if all of her books were in there. She paused before shakily reaching over, opening her bedside table and picking up the pregnancy test. It still had the two pink lines, and Cate suddenly felt herself feeling extremely nauseous.

She jumped up off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it before she emptied her stomach.

Cate didn't know when she started crying, but before she knew it she was hunched over and sobbing, her hand subconsciously covering her flat stomach.

"Cate?"

Cate sat up quickly at her mother's voice, wiping her eyes and washing her face so that there was hardly any indication she had been crying.

"What are you still doing here?" Laverne still looked half-asleep. "You're meant to be at school."

"Yeah..." Cate walked past her and headed towards her room. "I was just about to leave."

Cate grabbed her bag and headed out the door before Laverne could respond. She walked slowly down the streets towards the school. She could drive, but it really made no sense to considering they only lived a few streets away from the school.

Cate didn't bother signing in at the front desk, instead choosing to head straight to her second lesson.

The entire class turned around when she entered, and a few of the people she associated with looked shocked. Even the teacher looked surprised. Cate Cassidy was _never_ late.

"Nice sweatpants." One of the popular girls snickered as Cate packed up her books at the end of the lesson.

Cate ignored her, grabbing her bag and heading to her locker. Her friends, and even the people she had never talked to before either looked at her with pity or snickered at what she was wearing. Guess being involved in a very public rumor with the most popular boy in school, and then being publically embarrassed by said boy tended to do that.

Cate barely made it through the rest of her classes, choosing to rest her head on her books rather than work. But by 3:30 she was waiting by Baze's car for him to arrive, knowing he deserved to know, even if he didn't want to.

"Can I help you?" Baze smirked, his friends beside him.

Cate stood up straight, suddenly nervous. "I-uh, I need to talk to you."

Baze frowned confused. "I'm sorry. Do we know each other?"

"Seriously?" Cate found herself unable to control her feelings. Her eyes glassed over and she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "I'm Cate." Cate knew that Baze knew who she was and that he was just playing dumb for his friends, so she figured her best bet was to go along with it. "_Cate Cassidy_."

Baze continued to pretend, and his friends around him laughed. "Hey, man, we better go. Coach'll kill us if we're late for practice." One of Baze's friends from the team spoke up.

Baze nodded, turning his attention from Cate. "Sure, man, I'll catch up with you guys."

His friends laughed and made random little comments, but walked towards the oval nonetheless. Baze turned to Cate, confused but listening. "What do you want, Cate?"

Cate froze, suddenly unable to talk. Finally she found her voice though it was barely over a whisper. "The other night, in your mom's minivan, did you wear protection?"

Baze scoffed slightly, not sure if he'd heard her right. "What?"

"A condom." Cate mumbled, looking around embarrassed. "Did you wear a condom?"

Baze frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, Cate?"

"I'm pregnant." Cate blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Baze froze and it was clear he knew it was his. He recovered, however, and shrugged, frowning. "Uh... congratulations?"

"It's yours." Cate whispered.

Baze shook his head no, pretending to look confused. "What are you talking about? How could it be mine?"

"I had never- The other night. It was my first time." She mumbled. "So it's yours."

Baze forced a laugh. "Wow, you really are delusional." He began to walk backwards towards the oval, looking at Cate. "You're the genius, Cate. That's impossible. We never slept together."

With that, Baze turned and walked towards the oval. Cate watched as he immediately slipped back into his usual self, laughing and joking around with his team mates.

Cate covered her mouth, stalling her tears just long enough for her to escape the school grounds and head home.


	4. Never Say Never

**A/N: Sorry it's taken forever! And sorry this chapter's pretty short! I promise I'll have the next one up within the next couple of days and it'll be a lot longer!**

**Chapter 4- Never Say Never**

"Mom?" Cate called out shakily as she entered the house. She had just managed to stop herself from crying, and with Abby at cheerleading practice, she knew it was now or never to tell her mom.

Laverne emerged from the lounge room, looking at Cate concerned. She was surprisingly sober for almost five o'clock in the afternoon, and Cate didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Cate? What's wrong?"

Cate shifted on her feet, realizing she was going to start crying again if she didn't start talking soon. "I-uh, I need to talk to you." Her voice wavered.

Cate walked slowly into the lounge room and Laverne followed concerned, taking a seat next to Cate on the couch. "Cate, what's wrong?" The fact that Cate wanted to talk to her was enough to scare her, but the fact that Cate looked like she could break at any minute scared the hell out of Laverne.

Cate drew in a shaky breath, stalling as she gathered herself. She bit her lip, and couldn't help but feel it was slightly ironic that the one time she needed to talk, she couldn't.

"Cate?" Laverne questioned when Cate didn't reply.

Cate turned and looked at her, realizing she just needed to say it. "I'm pregnant."

Laverne sat dumbfounded, simply starring at Cate. Cate began to cry, begging. "Mom... please. Don't be mad. I'm so sorry. I was stupid... It was a mistake and I thought he had- I didn't even think to make sure. I'm so sorry."

Laverne let out a breath, looking at Cate stunned. "I just, I don't understand this, Cate. This isn't you. I didn't even think you were sexually active. Who's the father?"

Cate froze, not knowing how to answer. Sure, Baze was technically the father, but he had made it pretty obvious he wasn't going to be there. It made more sense to just leave that aspect out. "I-uh, I don't know..." She whispered.

"You don't know?" Laverne repeated dumbfounded. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Cate didn't answer her question, instead beginning to ramble to herself. "I'm so sorry, mom. I never even- I just... I didn't think this could happen. But, I don't- I mean, I don't have to keep it. It's not like he'll help me anyway. He doesn't even- I'll just- I'll have it, and then I'll- I don't know, I'll figure it out-"

"Cate." Laverne spoke calmer this time. "I just don't get this. I thought I raised you well."

"You did." Cate cried, looking up. "I'm so sorry."

Laverne drew in a breath, trying to take in the information. "How long have you known?"

Cate's chin quivered as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Since yesterday."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both trying to gather themselves. "Do you know what you want to do?"

Cate shrugged shakily, shaking her head no as she bit her lip. "I don't know yet."

"Okay." Laverne eventually sighed. After a few seconds she reached over and placed a hand on Cate's before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Cate didn't follow, knowing she needed time.

Cate stood up and walked slowly towards her room, positioning herself on her bed so that she was sitting upright.

"Cate, you'll never guess what!" Cate didn't know how long she sat there, but after an hour or so, fourteen year old Abby bounced into Cate's room, grinning happily as she sat on the edge of Cate's bed. "Jimmy Cooper asked me-"

"Abby... please. I can't deal with this right now." Cate sighed interrupting her and looking up at Abby blankly. To Abby it made no sense; they had always been close and Cate was always happy to hear about her life. "Please just... get out."

Abby looked hurt and stood up slowly, walking slowly out of the room and closing the door behind her. Cate's brow furrowed and she blindly reached next to her to pick up her favorite teddy bear, crying softly.

Cate awoke to knocking at her bedroom door, confused as she looked at the time. She had been asleep for the past few hours, and she slowly pulled herself out of bed, walking over to answer the door.

"There's someone here for you." Abby spoke with venom in her voice and Cate frowned, confused.

Cate hesitantly walked down the stairs and opened the front door, both surprised and angry when she saw who was there. "What are you doing here?" Cate folded her arms across her chest protectively.

"I, uh, I don't really know." He paused, rocking on his heels nervously. "I guess I just- I thought about it, and... I want to be there, Cate. For you. For our... baby."


	5. Coming To Terms

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I wanted to have a quick Baze/Cate conversation before I really jumped into everything. And I swear to god, Baze has got to be like the sweetest guy ever in this fic! But don't worry, I will stir up a ton of drama in the next chapter when Baze's dad finds out! Please review :)**

**Chapter 5- Coming To Terms**

"What the hell?" Cate's first reaction was to slap Baze's chest before she quickly folded her arms across her chest protectively. "You can't do that. You can't just show up here and catch me off guard."

Baze rolled his eyes, placing his hands in his back pockets. "Isn't that what you did to me? My God Cate, how did you expect me to react? It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"You think I did?" Cate's hands instinctively made their way to her stomach, almost protecting it. "I'm 16. You think I want to have a kid? God, if you hadn't worn a condom that had been in your wallet for two years!"

Baze scrunched up his fists frustrated. This is what Cate did to him, this is what she had always done. Frustrated him, turned him into the bad guy, every chance she got. Though considering their different cliques, said chances seemed to be only during classes.

Baze rubbed his head as he thought, speaking up a few moments later. "Look, I'm still trying to process all of this too, okay, so don't blame me. Besides, I'm a jock, you're the bookworm, shouldn't you be the smart one?" He tried to lighten the mood though Cate seemed less than amused. "Well.. I don't know, we should probably talk right? About what we're going to do." He paused though received no response. "Can I come in?" He asked as if it were obvious.

"Uh..." Cate thought for a minute, looking around. "Okay." She finally sighed. "Come in. My mom's probably asleep."

Baze hesitantly followed Cate as she lead him through the house, smiling politely at Abby as he passed her room and noticed her glaring at the two of them. He vaguely recognized her as one of the freshmen cheerleaders; one who had given him a team spirit box before the last game; but to be honest, he didn't even know her name.

Cate led Baze into her room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed. Baze walked in slowly, looking around. It was a typical teenage girl room, with a colorful bed spread and posters of teen heart throbs covering the walls. Baze hesitated before sitting next to her and she nodded permission, watching as he sat down too.

"So..." Baze started, trailing off.

Cate paused, thinking before speaking and looking down to avoid eye contact. "I'm not keeping it." She said almost monotony. "I can't. I have school."

"So what then? Your mom's going to take it?" Baze frowned confused at her reasoning.

Cate shook her head, hand on her stomach instinctively. "There are options." She whispered.

"What? You mean like getting rid of it?"

Cate shrugged, her eyes glassing over. "It would make sense. It was a mistake, we both know that. And that way we could go on with our lives like nothing happened."

"Cate..." Baze honestly didn't know what to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both completely lost in thought. Baze looked up at Cate soon after, breaking the silence. "There's adoption." He offered as if he was a completely different person. "Or you could always have it."

Cate shook her head no immediately. "No. I have school."

"So what? We both have school. How is that an excuse?" Baze found himself growing frustrated again.

Cate continued to shake her head. "No. It's not an option. You don't get it, okay? You have football, and friends. I have my grades. That's all. We're completely different."

"So what do you want to do then?" To be honest, Baze didn't understand how Cate was thinking but went along with it anyway. He felt different, almost more mature. It was weird to think that his kid was inside of Cate; That at sixteen, there was a possibility of him becoming a father. It was terrifying, sure, but at the same time, there was something different about it, something almost exciting.

Cate shrugged, looking down at her stomach. "I have no idea." She whispered, a loose tear slipping down her cheek.

A silence overcame them once again as Cate looked at her stomach and Baze watched her. He drew in a breath, realizing in that exact moment that no matter what Cate decided, he would support her. It was after all, half his fault and no matter how much the possibility of his father finding out scared him, he wanted to do right by her, by _someone_, for the first time in his life.

"I want to be there, Cate. Whatever you decide, I want to be there."


	6. Honest Mistake

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so so long! It's surprisingly hard to write how parents would react upon finding out their kid is pregnant... hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 6- Honest Mistake**

Baze woke up slowly and looked around confused, taking in his belongings. It took him a few seconds to realize he was still in Cate's bedroom; Cate fast asleep beside him, her head in the crook of his arm with her own arm sprawled across his body.

Baze was surprised at first and his first instinct was to jump out from under her; after all, he was the quarterback and she was a nerd; but he decided against it, gently shifting himself out from under her as he tried not to wake her.

He was unsuccessful however as Cate was wide awake upon first touch, her hand covering her mouth as she sprinted out of the room. Baze smirked slightly. That had been him only last Sunday morning. Except Cate wasn't hung over, he thought as his smirk disappeared. Cate was pregnant. With his kid.

Baze nervously made his way out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't know what he was doing; why he cared, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he was the one who had caused Cate's sickness.

"You okay?" Baze asked gently from the bathroom doorway, trying to keep himself from cringing as he watched Cate grip the toilet bowl and empty her stomach.

Cate groaned, waiting a few seconds before pulling herself up and washing her face. It was just her luck that the most popular guy in school was there to see her in her most disgusting state.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked after a few seconds, not looking at him.

Baze shrugged sheepishly. "Guess we fell asleep." He signaled to the toilet, not sure what to say. "Was that from..." He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Morning sickness." Cate clarified, her tone sarcastic. "One of the joys of being knocked up."

"Oh." Baze honestly didn't know what else to say. "Sorry."

Cate rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. Was he seriously apologizing for her morning sickness? "You can go, you know."

"Oh." Baze blushed slightly, sticking his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "Okay, I'll just..." He trailed off, pointing over his shoulder before turning quickly and making his way towards the stairs.

Cate mentally kicked herself for being such a bitch. He was just being nice. Something that didn't happen often with the jock. "Baze, wait!"

Cate made her way out of the bathroom as Baze turned around to face her. "Thank you." She blushed slightly. "You know, for last night. For what you said."

Baze nodded, smiling slightly. "I meant what I said, Cate." He made eye contact. "I want to be there."

Cate nodded, smiling appreciatively. "I'll, uh, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, uh, school..." He trailed off, clearly nervous.

Cate knew what he was saying. There was no way he would even acknowledge her at school. "It's fine. Just, uh, I'll call you I guess."

"Bye, Cate." Baze nodded, making his way out of the house as Cate turned back into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for school.

Cate and Baze stood side by side in complete silence in front of the door to Baze's house. They had talked after school and decided sooner was better than later to tell Baze's parents leading to the position they were currently in.

"You ready?" Baze turned towards Cate, neither finding the energy to smile.

Cate simply nodded and allowed Baze to lead her inside. They walked slowly through the house, both growing more and more anxious as they made their way to the kitchen where Baze knew his parents would be.

"Oh!" Ellen turned around, pleasantly surprised as Baze made his way into the kitchen, Cate following. "Hi, honey."

Baze smiled, placing a kiss to Ellen's cheek obediently. "Hi, mom." He looked up and nodded slightly to his dad. "Dad."

"How was school?" Ellen was in the process of preparing dinner. "I didn't hear you come in last night. What time did you get home?"

Baze shrugged. "The usual." He answered simply to both questions. He turned around and motioned for Cate to come closer.

"Uh mom, dad." Baze nervously stuck his hands in his back pockets, rocking slightly on his heels and nodding his head towards Cate. "This is Cate."

"Oh, hello." Ellen looked a little surprised but dried her hands before shaking Cate's and smiling politely.

Cate held out her hand politely, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bazile."

Baze went to place a hand on Cate's back but pulled back at the last second as if realizing who she was. Instead he casually gestured to his father who was watching Cate curiously. "And this is my dad."

"Mr. Bazile." Cate greeted, slightly intimidated but remaining polite as she shook his hand.

John shook it in response but didn't say anything causing an awkward silence until Ellen broke it. "Cate, will you be staying for dinner?"

Cate didn't know how to respond and turned to Baze for help. Baze nervously rubbed his head, looking slightly downcast. "Uh, actually, mom, dad, we wanted to talk to you about something."

Ellen looked up curiously as she continued to chop the vegetables, while John took a sip of his scotch and placed a hand on Ellen's back. "Oh?"

Baze froze, not knowing how to start. "Uh... I..."

"Maybe it'd be best if we sat down somewhere?" Cate suggested.

Ellen looked confused but nodded in agreement, leading the way into the lounge room. She looked at the two teenagers shifting nervously in front of her before she sat down on the couch. John, however, remained standing beside her though Baze didn't really expect any less.

"What is it?" Ellen smiled at her son, trying to relax him as he wrung his hands nervously.

Baze looked at Cate quickly, and she returned the gaze, both as terrified as the other. For some reason, now that Baze had said he was going to stick by her, she was more terrified about telling his parents than she was when she told Laverne. At least she knew her mom would never truly turn her back on her; Ellen and John, on the other hand, could not only reject her, they could force Baze to do so as well. Despite only having Baze's reassurance for not even 24 hour, Cate now couldn't imagine doing this without him.

"Cate's pregnant." He paused for a second, watching as the color drained from his parents' faces. "The kid's mine."

"What?" Ellen had heard him perfectly, but the whispered word was all she could say as she went into a daze and tried to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

John, on the other hand, didn't say anything, although he didn't need to. His expressions said it all. A flash of fear rushed across his features first, but it was quickly replaced with disappointment followed by anger.

"How could you let this happen?" Baze shifted slightly to stand in front of Cate as John finally broke the silence, his tone surprisingly calm despite the fact that he was yelling. "How could you be so stupid?"

Baze opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again seconds later when he realized he didn't know what to say. "But what could I expect from a screw up son like you anyway."

Cate looked up at Baze, watching as the rejection quickly flashed across his features, before he put a strong front back on. Cate shifted her hands to her stomach, guarding it protectively as she vowed that whether or not she kept the baby, she would never let her son or daughter feel like they were a disappointment.

"Dad..." Baze didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"You're damn right it was!" John yelled and both Baze and Cate shrunk slightly. "You're taking care of it."

Cate opened her mouth to reply but was lost for words, both she and Baze exchanging a glance. "Uh, actually dad, we don't know what we want to do yet."

John shook his head, his glare remaining on his son. "Oh no, it wasn't a suggestion."

"Dad..."

"You're dreaming if you expect me to support the mistake that's going to ruin your life."

Baze gripped his hands into fists, turning away from his dad to control his anger. "It's my kid, dad! What do you expect me to do?"

John took a sip of his scotch, looking at Baze as if he was an idiot. "Get a job! Grow up, and for once in your life, take care of your responsibilities. Or maybe you should have thought about that before you went and knocked some random girl up."

Baze went to argue that she wasn't some random girl, but he stopped himself, realizing his dad was right. She was. They had never even spoken a word to each other before the Winter Formal. Cate was the annoying nerd who sat at the front of the class and he was the popular jock who everyone liked. Hell, he hadn't even remembered her name.

"How do you know it's even your kid?" John made no movement to lower his voice as he continued. "You're the quarterback, I have money. For all you know, she could have slept around with dozens of guys and when she realized she was knocked up, she decided to lock you in because she knew she could get the most out of you."

"Dad..." Baze remained remarkably calm despite the anger soaring through his veins. "Cate's not that kind of girl. It's my kid."

John moved closer to Baze; father and son staring each other down as they dared the other to make the next move.

"If you're going to be stupid enough to ruin your life, I at least want a DNA test." John backed down after realizing Baze wasn't going to.

"Fine." Baze gave in knowing there was no other way to get his father off his back. In reality, despite knowing Cate would never do the things his father said, John did raise a good point. How did he know it was his kid? For all he knew, Cate could have lied when she told him she was a virgin. It wouldn't be the first time. "But I'm taking Cate home now."

John didn't argue. In fact, he didn't say anything; just turned around and walked out of the room.

Baze stood still for a few seconds, gathering himself as he ran a stressed hand through his hair. Surprisingly, that had gone better than he expected. But despite that, he hadn't thought about what he would do if his parents didn't support them financially. He just assumed they would like they always had.

Baze jumped as he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Cate, completely forgetting that she and Ellen had been there the entire time. "You okay?" Cate asked quietly.

Baze nodded, forcing a small smile. He looked down at the hand on his arm causing Cate to instantly pull away and blush furiously.

"Mom..." Baze looked up at his mother, suddenly feeling guilty as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Ellen smiled reassuringly through her tears, walking over to Baze and stroking the side of his cheek before she wrapped him in a hug. "Oh, Nate..." She whispered disappointedly.

Baze felt himself tearing up as his mom cried and rocked him, whispering comforting words. "We're going to figure this out. I'll talk to your dad. He'll come around."

Baze nodded into Ellen's shoulder, closing his eyes to keep himself from crying. He was terrified, but he had forced himself to be strong for Cate's sake.

After a few moments, Ellen pulled back and kissed Baze's cheek. She walked over to Cate and gently cupped Cate's cheek, smiling reassuringly before walking out of the room after John.

Cate began to cry, covering her face with her hands while Baze stood beside her, unsure of what to do. Finally he nervously walked over to her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close as she cried into his chest.


	7. I'd Rather Be With You

**Chapter 7- I'd Rather Be With You**

It was official. Morning sickness was legal torture. Cate groaned as she once again pulled herself up off of the bathroom floor and washed her face. She had been up for almost an hour and it wasn't even 6am yet.

Cate brushed her teeth before slowly trudging down the stairs and into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she passed the lounge room, noticing Laverne passed out on the couch with a bottle of wine next to her from the previous night.

Abby was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Cate emerged and Cate frowned, confused. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Abby mumbled, pushing scrambled eggs around on the stove. "I heard you get up." Abby paused, already knowing the answer but needing Cate to confirm it. "Are you sick?"

Cate opened her mouth to reply but found herself at a loss for words. She hadn't even remembered that she hadn't told Abby about the pregnancy yet. She just assumed Laverne had told her. Apparently not. "Uh, yeah... I guess."

Abby nodded, not looking up. "Do you want some?" She signaled to the eggs she was preparing.

To be honest, the thought of eating made Cate want to sprint to the closest bathroom but she and Abby had hardly talked the last few days so she forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure." Abby didn't even bother to smile. "Coffee?"

Cate was about to automatically answer yes before she remembered. Nine months without caffeine? Yeah, this pregnancy was going to kill her. "I can't."

Abby stopped what she was doing and spoke quietly, keeping her back to Cate. "Are you pregnant?" She finally asked.

Cate nodded, her eyes instantly filling with tears again as Abby slowly processed the new information. "Oh."

"Yeah." Was all Cate could say, her voice choked with tears.

Abby didn't turn to face Cate but Cate could tell she was disappointed. "Are you gonna keep it?"

Cate shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "I don't know." She whispered.

Abby nodded half-heartedly. "Who's the father?"

Cate bit her lip, trying to decide whether to tell her or not. On one hand, she knew Abby deserved to know the truth. But on the other, Cate knew it would hurt her.

"It's Baze, isn't it?" Abby made the choice for her. "That's why he was here the other night? That's why he's talking to you?"

Cate didn't even get a chance to respond before Abby spun around, a mixture of anger and hurt crossing her face. "I just don't get it!" Abby raised her voice, throwing up her hands frustrated. "Why you? You don't even like him! I've liked him for years. You hate him!"

"I don't hate him, Abby." The words felt strange coming from Cate's mouth. Wasn't it only a few weeks ago that she had come home yelling that she hated him after he had made fun of her in class?

"Yeah, but you don't like him." Abby brooded, still confused. "How did you even get him to sleep with you in the first place?"

Cate shrugged. She really had no idea. They didn't like each other; they had never hung out. But somehow they had ended up in the back of his mom's minivan, drunk and conceiving the child she was currently carrying.

"Fine." Abby looked angrily at Cate. "Don't tell me. I don't care."

She walked past Cate and out of the room. Cate sighed, flinching slightly when she heard Abby's bedroom door slam seconds later. Cate didn't even bother attempting to eat breakfast, knowing it was probably going to come up again anyway.

Instead, she wrote her mom a note saying she had a doctor's appointment after school and would be home late before quickly getting ready for school.

Cate watched Baze the entire day, finding herself completely unable to concentrate on her school work. Everything he did, everything he said, seemed to impress everyone around him and Cate couldn't help but find herself jealous as she watched him with other girls.

She had debated since making it whether or not to tell Baze about her doctor's appointment, and before she could listen to any rational thinking, she found herself waiting outside by the oval where she knew Baze went with his friends to skip certain lessons.

"Hey." Cate spoke softly, smiling half-heartedly. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed he was alone; probably going to meet with his friends.

Baze instinctively checked around himself to make sure no one was watching before he smiled back at her. "Hey."

"Look, I'll make this quick." Cate couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Baze had been that embarrassed about talking to her. "I, uh, I know you said you wanted to be involved and everything so I thought you should know I've got a doctor's appointment after school." She looked up and instantly rushed to correct what she had said. "No, I mean you don't have to come or anything. I mean I don't expect you there. I just thought you should know."

Baze nodded, stuck for words. Cate sighed, slightly disappointment. But she couldn't really expect him to want to be there, could she?

"Right..." Cate shifted nervously, turning on her heel. "Well... I just thought you should know."

Baze watched as she walked away and took a few seconds to gather himself before he mentally kicked himself for just standing there like an idiot. He was still trying to wrap his head around it, but he could've at least asked where it was.

Honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to be there. Wasn't going to the doctor's meant to be a private thing? Plus the second the doctor confirmed that Cate was indeed pregnant, it would make it real, and Baze wasn't sure he could deal with that just yet.

Cate tapped her foot nervously as she sat in the doctor's waiting room, glancing around. She felt as though everyone was starring at her; glaring at the girl who had been stupid enough to get knocked up in high school. But in reality, no one had even bothered to glance at her.

"Catherine Cassidy?" A nurse came out holding a clipboard and Cate basically bolted toward her.

She was lead into a private exam room, though by the time she got there, she felt like she wanted to cry. She was more nervous than ever, and she couldn't help but wish just a little bit that Baze was there beside her.

"Hi, Cate." Dr. Walsh smiled as Cate entered the room. "Have a seat." She nodded towards the exam table and Cate did as she was told.

Dr. Walsh wheeled her way over to the table on a stool and smiled reassuringly. Cate couldn't help but be slightly relieved that her mom had convinced her to get a gynecologist the previous year. Had this been her pediatrician, Cate knew there was no way she would be there right now.

"So what can I do for you today?"

Cate bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously, looking down to avoid eye contact. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Cate looked up to watch Dr. Walsh's reaction but was surprised when she didn't even see disappointment in her features. She was probably used to this, Cate guessed. "Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

Cate nodded nervously, looking around the room anxiously as Dr. Walsh wrote down the answers.

"How long since you had sex?"

Cate blushed furiously but mumbled the answer. "Two weeks ago."

Dr. Walsh nodded and recorded the information before instructing Cate to lay down on the exam table. "Okay, let's take a look, shall we?"

Cate nervously did as Dr. Walsh said, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to relax. Her eyes went wide and she blushed furiously as the door opened, both Dr. Walsh and herself turning to face it.

"You can't be in here." Dr. Walsh looked furious as Baze nervously hung by the door, nodding his head towards Cate.

"I, uh..." Baze trailed off, blushing slightly.

Cate couldn't help but smile, her eyes filling with grateful tears. "He's the father." She whispered.

Dr. Walsh nodded, calming a little but still hesitant as he watched Baze slowly cross the room to stand beside Cate.

Cate instinctively grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, both teenagers relaxing. "Thank you." Cate whispered.

Baze nodded and before he could stop himself, he leant over and quickly kissed her head. He pulled back and blushed furiously, but smiled when he noticed Cate grinning.

Cate squeezed Baze's hand tightly as Dr. Walsh explained what she was doing, both teenagers freezing when a small flutter filled the room.

"Well, Cate, you are indeed pregnant." She turned the monitor next to the bed towards the bed, both teenagers staring at the screen. "That's your baby."

Cate was crying silently by the time Dr. Walsh finished the exam, while Baze was simply in shock.

Dr. Walsh sighed slightly before sitting down on the stool and looking at the teenagers. "Have you thought about your options?"

Cate automatically shook her head, while Baze shrugged slightly. "Well I'm going to give you a few brochures, and schedule another appointment for a few weeks from now."

Cate nodded, glancing up at Baze, slightly worried at his quietness. "Thank you." She finally turned back to Dr. Walsh and sat up, forcing a polite smile.

Dr. Walsh nodded, smiling kindly. "You're welcome, Cate. Uh, Mr?" She turned to Baze, realizing she didn't know his name.

"B-Bazile." He coughed, clearly his throat. "Nate Bazile."

"Mr. Bazile, it was nice to meet you." She shook his hand politely before turning back to Cate. "If you have any questions or problems, give me a call, alright?"

Cate nodded gratefully before shuffling herself off of the exam table and slowly walking out of the room, neither Cate nor Baze making any movement to let go of the other's hand.

Neither teenager talked as they made their way out to the car park, both stopping by Laverne's car that Cate had borrowed. "Thanks for coming." Cate finally broke the silence, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Baze hugged her back gently, nodding. "Sure."

Cate pulled back after a few minutes and smiled nervously. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." Baze shrugged, shoving his hands in his back pockets, not knowing what else to say. "I'll, uh, I'll call you later."

Cate smiled slightly and nodded, wondering to herself whether or not he actually would. "I'll talk to you later then."

Baze nodded and opened her door for her, closing it once Cate was in the driver's seat. "Bye."

Cate waved slightly and smiled before driving off, both teenagers lost in their thoughts.

**A/N: What's happening peeps? So your reviews were amazing as per usual and I've had a few people suggest that Cate and Baze keep Lux... So, I have a few questions.**

**1. First things first, do you want Cate and Baze to keep the baby? Or should I continue so that they give her up for adoption in the end? Or do you want it to be a surprise?**

**2. Do you want Cate and Baze to get together? Or just friends?**

**3. And last but not least, should the people at school find out about Cate being pregnant? Or should I keep it a secret?**

**Thanks again for the fantastic reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this :)**


	8. Something Vague

**Chapter 8- Something Vague**

Baze obediently followed Cate as she made her way through the baby section of the department store they were currently in.

Cate had reluctantly taken the day off due to the overwhelming nausea she felt, and when Baze had noticed she wasn't there, he had cut out early too. Cate didn't know how but somehow he had manage to coax her into baby shopping, even though Cate was looking at it as more of a decision maker.

"You know, shopping isn't usually graded." Baze smirked, leaning against a crib as he watched Cate take down notes. She had been doing it all morning; recording prices, budgeting, trying to decide whether she was going to keep her baby or not. At just over 12 weeks along, she only had a few more weeks to decide whether or not to have the baby in the first place, let alone keep it.

Cate continued to write as she dismissed his comment. "I think we should look in a second hand store for cribs."

"Why?" Baze generally looked confused and Cate couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Because I can't afford $300 for a new crib." She whispered loudly, glancing around embarrassed to make sure no one saw them.

Baze shrugged, his brow furrowing in confusion. "So I'll pay for it."

"No." Cate shook her head, moving to look at car seats. "I'm not going to let you do that."

"Why not?"

Cate turned to face him, whispering. "Because if I'm going to keep this baby, then I need to figure out a way to pay for it by myself."

Baze held up his hands in defeat, backing away. "Fine."

Cate sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't feel very well and this is all... a lot."

Baze frowned slightly, unsure of what to do. Finally he reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders, Cate looking up surprised. "We can figure it out."

Cate nodded, smiling tiredly. "I know." She sighed after a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"It's going to need two of everything anyway." Baze shrugged casually after a few minutes of silent browsing.

Cate stopped, looking up at him confused. When Baze saw her expression, he continued. "Your place and mine."

For the first time since Baze had vowed to be there, Cate honestly knew that he was serious. And for some reason, that was both terrifying and reassuring at the same time.

"I'm kind of tired." Cate couldn't help but change the subject. "Maybe we can leave this for another day?"

Baze nodded, smirking slightly. "You want to get some food before we go?" They had heard her grumbling stomach for the last ten minutes or so but neither of them had acknowledged it; Cate didn't want to be an inconvenience and she knew she needed to save money just in case, and Baze uncharacteristically didn't want to be rude.

Cate blushed slightly but nodded nonetheless. "

"The baby?" Baze smirked, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they slowly walked towards the food court.

"Oh yeah." Cate looked up at him and smirked, nodding. "Not everything about this baby is a bad thing."

Baze met her gaze and smiled; both couldn't help but wonder if she meant more by the comment. After they had circled the food court twice thanks to Cate's ever-changing cravings, they ended up at McDonald's, surprising to both Cate and Baze.

Cate didn't need to look at the menu or think about what to order. Usually fast food disgusted her, but for some reason, her cravings for the greasy food were overwhelming. "Can I have a quarter pounder, large fries, a strawberry shake and a large hot fudge sundae? Oh, and an apple pie."

The boy serving her looked slightly surprised by the order causing Cate to blush, slightly embarrassed.

"Anything else?"

Cate looked up at Baze, waiting for him to order. Instead he shook his head no, and pulled out his wallet. "No, man, that's all."

"You're not getting anything?" Cate looked surprised before blushing even deeper and quickly pulling out her own purse.

Baze smirked, joking. "I think you're eating enough for the both of us."

Cate reddened even more and she pulled out a twenty dollar note, shifting to hand it over to the boy. Baze beat her, handing over his own money as he placed a hand on Cate's. "It's on me."

"You don't have to do that..." Cate started to protest.

Baze smirked, nodding. "I know. I want to."

Cate blushed slightly but met his gaze and smiled. "Thanks."

The boy came back with Cate's food a few minutes later and Baze took the tray, subconsciously placing a hand on Cate's back and leading her over to an empty table.

Cate watched as he made sure the table was clean first before pulling out her chair and pushing it in when she sat down. His behavior was surprising, to say the least. The usual pompous jerk she once knew was now acting like a chivalrous gentleman.

They barely talked as Cate ate; Cate too distracted as she shoveled the food into her mouth, and Baze too amused as he watched her.

"You're really just going to sit there and watch me eat?" Cate asked as she took a sip of her shake.

Baze smirked slightly, watching as she took a large bite of her burger. "Watching you eat that much is enough to make me full."

Cate pouted in faux hurt, throwing a few fries at him across the table. Baze laughed, grabbing one of the fries that had landed on his top and eating it as Cate smirked at him.

Somehow, Cate managed to make it through her entire meal, plus another hot fudge before she was satisfied. Baze smirked as she tried to scoop every last bit of chocolate out of the container, and he leaned over, pointing at her chin. "You've got..."

Cate looked confused so Baze acted without thinking, reaching forward and gently rubbing the chocolate off of her chin. He paused when his hand touched her face, and Cate froze too, neither acting as they simply stared at each other.

Eventually Cate pulled back and blushed, looking down and grabbing a serviette. "Thanks." She whispered.

Baze nodded, an awkward silence overcoming them. Baze couldn't help but feel slightly confused. There was something about Cate that was changing him, and it wasn't just the fact that she was carrying his kid. Baze didn't know what it was and he would never openly admit it, but he did know that he was falling for her.


	9. Weeks Go By Like Days

**A/N: So I'm still torn on whether or not Cate and Baze should keep the baby! Thoughts? At least this chapter cancelled out one option... :)**

**Chapter 9- Weeks Go By Like Days**

Cate didn't know whether to be relieved or even more terrified. By the time she was 18 weeks into the pregnancy, she still hadn't decided whether or not to have the baby, yet she knew that from the eighteenth week, it wasn't possible to terminate the pregnancy legally.

Cate placed a hand on the small baby bump that was forming, leaning back against her bed head and slowly closing her eyes.

She was fast asleep when the doorbell rang and reluctantly trudged downstairs to open it. She strongly considered ignoring it; Laverne was out with her newest potential husband while Abby was at a sleepover for the night.

Cate couldn't help but be surprised when she saw Baze smiling on the other side. Sure, they had hung out occasionally over the last few months and they silently acknowledged each other at school, but it was Saturday night and there was a big party on that Cate was sure he would be at.

"Hey." Baze smiled.

Cate smiled back confused. "Hi... What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could hang out." Baze shrugged casually.

Cate looked both hesitant and confused. "Why aren't you at the party?"

Again, Baze shrugged. "I wanted to spend some time with you instead."

Cate couldn't help but smile, blushing slightly. "Do you want to come in?"

Baze smiled at her, slightly mischievous. "Have you eaten?" Cate shook her head slowly, confused. He smiled and took her hand. "Come on."

Cate couldn't help but be glad that she had been too tired to change out of the clothes she was wearing earlier in the day. She had spent the day shopping with Laverne for an outfit for her date, and was glad she was wearing jeans and a sweater rather than sweatpants.

Baze led her to his mom's minivan, opening the passenger side door first to let Cate in before getting in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Cate asked in confusion, her mood significantly happier.

Baze smiled at her, flipping his attention between Cate and the road. "It's a surprise."

Cate couldn't help but smile and lean back in the seat, relaxing as she absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. She didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified when Baze pushed in a cassette into the cassette player and the Spin Doctors started playing.

Baze smirked at her, noticing her expression. "What?" He joked. "I know you like them."

They pulled up in a deserted car park overlooking the city and Cate hesitantly accepted Baze's offered hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. "You're not going kill me and dump my body are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Baze lead her around to the back of the car, opening the trunk.

Cate didn't know what to say. Baze had put down the backseat to make room for a picnic blanket, and he smiled as he climbed in and held out his hand towards her. Cate accepted it and allowed Baze to pull her through the open back doors, taking a seat as he opened a picnic basket.

"I talked to your sister." He handed her a hoagie. "Got your favorite."

"Abby helped you?" Cate asked surprised. She and Abby had barely muttered two words to each other since Abby had found out she was pregnant.

Baze nodded, smiling as he watched her reaction. "She's the one who suggested I take you out in the first place."

"This is really sweet, Baze." Cate looked at him seriously, smiling. "Thank you."

Baze smiled, both of them eating silently for a few moments. "So how are you? I mean, how's..."

He trailed off nervously, nodding toward Cate's stomach. Cate smiled despite herself, instinctively placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm okay. _We're_ okay."

Baze nodded, smiling slightly as he absentmindedly reached across to put his hand next to Cate. Normally Cate would have been freaked out at the contact, but for some reason, it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Do you know what you want to do yet?" From his expression, Baze was clearly dying to know.

Cate drew in a deep breath and pasted on a smile, shrugging nervously. "Well I'm having it."

Baze looked both surprised and terrified, and Cate couldn't help but smile as she noticed a flash of relief cross his features. "You're having it?"

"Uh huh." Cate bit her lip and looked down at her food, shrugging nervously. "Yeah, well, I mean, you can't terminate the pregnancy after eighteen weeks, and well, I'm eighteen weeks, so I guess... I'm having it."

Baze couldn't help but smile slightly. "Are you okay with that?"

Cate looked up, surprised at his concern and smiled slightly. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked rhetorically before looking down again.

Baze hesitated for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Cate looked up surprised, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly as she looked around. "We're already out..."

Baze smirked slightly, despite the fact that she was mocking him. "No, I mean like 'out' out. On a date out." He rubbed his hair awkwardly; despite the fact that he had asked out hundreds of girls before, he had never worried this much about getting turned down.

"Why would you want to go out with me?" Cate had to ask. It wasn't as if she was really his type.

Baze shrugged, smirking, slightly amused at the questions. "Well we've done everything else."

"Hey!" Cate laughed slightly, throwing a piece of bread at him jokingly.

Baze laughed, shifting a little closer to Cate. "I like you, Cate, and that's not just because you're having my baby." He started seriously. "I mean, doesn't this baby deserve a chance to grow up with his parents together?"

Cate laughed, raising an eyebrow. "His?"

"Nate Jr." Baze smirked, nodding. "Or Bobby Layne Bazile but that's still open for discussion."

Cate smiled, but the pain and fear was clear in her eyes. "I still don't know if I want to keep it." She warned nervously.

Baze nodded and smiled comfortingly. "And whatever you choose, I'll be there. But that doesn't mean we can't try anyway, right?"

"Okay." Cate nodded and her face broke into a small but sincere smile as she met Baze's gaze.


	10. I Don't Do Surprises

**Chapter 10- I Don't Do Surprises**

By the time Cate was five months pregnant, she and Baze had fallen into a routine. She still hated the fact that she was pregnant in high school, but secretly she couldn't help but smile slightly as she ran her hands over her growing baby bump.

Baze had been as supportive as ever, and hadn't dropped the fact that he wanted to keep the baby. Even their parents and Abby had come around to support them; reluctantly accepting the fact that their kids were having their own kid, despite the fact that none of them liked it.

The only thing that was still standing in the way was whether or not to keep the baby. Ellen was strongly opposed to giving it up, promising to support Cate, Baze and the baby both financially and emotionally. Jack, himself, had come to feel the same way, ruling that any grandchild of his was not going to be just given away.

Abby was excited about the thought of being an Aunt. She had gotten over her anger towards Cate and her crushing on Baze had died down; she had even gone out and bought unisex baby clothes seeing as Cate and Baze still didn't know the baby's gender.

Laverne was really the only one opposed to them keeping the baby. She didn't give her reason, but Cate had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Pickles and peanut butter ice cream."

Baze smiled, holding up the items as Cate opened the front door. She grinned excitedly, kissing him quickly before taking the items out of his hands.

"Thank you!"

Baze smirked, following Cate into the house. He smiled awkwardly from the lounge room entrance when he spotted Abby on the couch, Abby doing exactly the same in response. Cate may have accidently let it slip to Baze that Abby had a crush on him, and Baze may have accidently let it slip to Abby that he knew.

"Hey, Abby."

Abby looked up from her position on the couch and forced an awkward smile, standing up and quickly walking past Cate and Baze. "I'm just going to go to my room..."

Cate couldn't help but smirk as she watched the interaction between the two of them, amused.

Baze sat down on the couch beside her, watching disgusted as she switched between the pickles and the ice cream each bite.

"That's disgusting."

Cate glared at him slightly causing Baze to laugh. "Hey, I never even liked pickles before I got pregnant. That's all your doing."

Baze laughed, gently running a hand over Cate's belly. "I seem to remember us both playing a part."

Cate groaned at his cheesy remark but continued to eat nonetheless. She couldn't help but smile as Baze shifted along the couch so he could lay down and talk to Cate's stomach, stopping her movements as he spoke gently.

"Here that, baby? Your mommy doesn't like daddy's cheesy jokes."

Baze was a completely different person when he was around Cate. Their relationship was still technically a secret from everyone except their families, but Cate could say without a doubt that Baze loved their baby, even if they hadn't met him or her yet.

Cate had always loved school. Everything about it, even if she wasn't one of the popular students. But since her pregnancy, school was becoming more of a chore than an enjoyment.

Cate reluctantly made her way out to the oval, cursing the fact that physical education was still a compulsory subject even if it was only once a fortnight. She took in the equipment her teacher had set up, even more annoyed when she saw the softball gear out.

Instantly her mind went to all the worst case scenarios that could happen when playing softball while pregnant, and Cate instinctively placed her hands to her stomach as she tried to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"Alright, girls, run a lap then grab a glove. One ball between two." The other girls did as the teacher said leaving only Cate standing there nervously.

"I, uh, I can't play." Cate mumbled, embarrassed.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed, glancing over the clipboard at her attendance records. "Cate, this is the fifth time in a row you've skipped PE."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been sick." So it wasn't technically a lie.

"Is everything okay?"

Cate nodded quickly, forcing a tight smile. "Uh huh. I'm actually not feeling too great now. Could I please go to the nurse?"

Mrs. Mitchell hesitated but eventually gave in, and Cate smiled gratefully, quickly rushing off. She honestly had no intention of going to the nurse; she wasn't stupid. Even a high school nurse didn't miss a pregnancy in its fifth month.

Cate sighed as she opened her locker, completely exhausted despite the fact that it wasn't even lunch yet. She scrunched her face up in confusion as a note slipped out, and she bent down to pick it up, smiling when she saw what it was.

_"I want to see you tonight. My place. 7pm. xx"_

Cate smiled as she grabbed her books and shut her locker; it still surprised her how sweet Baze could be when it was just the two of them. Finally this day was starting to look up.

Cate made her way up Baze's driveway hesitantly, taking in the amount of noise and people inside. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or angry when Baze opened the front door, exclaiming loudly. "Cate! You're here!"

"I thought you said it was just us." Cate kept her voice quiet, glancing around uncomfortably.

Baze shrugged casually, and Cate didn't know whether to be annoyed at herself or Baze as she took in the fact that he had clearly had a few drinks. "A few of the guys wanted to hang out after the game."

"The guys?" Cate raised an eyebrow, ignoring a glare one of the popular girls shot her.

Baze shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "So a few of the cheerleaders came too. So what, Cate? It's a party."

Cate rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I'm going to go." She signaled towards the door, her tone bitter. "Call me when you're sober."

Baze stopped her, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders causing her to blush furiously. No one at school knew that they were together, and she was quite content keeping it that way. "Just hang out for a while. We're not all bitchy like you make us out to be." He mocked her jokingly.

Cate reluctantly gave in, accepting Baze's offer when he said he was going to find her some food. When he didn't return half an hour later, Cate was somehow still there, leaning against a wall as she watched teenagers drink, hook up, and make general fools of themselves.

"Hey. I don't think we've met." Cate rolled her eyes as the clearly drunk boy leant against the wall next to her, attempting to pick her up. "I'm Pete."

"I know. We've had at least one class together every year since second grade." Cate brushed him off, ignoring his confusion.

Pete scrunched his face up in confusion but brushed it off. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Cate shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not really my crowd."

"Why not? You're hot." Cate laughed uncomfortably but couldn't help but blush slightly. "Jeez... relax. It's a party!" He shot her a drunken smirk, signaling to the rest of the house. "Look, if you're not going to talk to me, at least let me get you a drink."

Cate first instinct told her to say no, but looking across the room, she noticed Baze laughing and talking with some girls who were clearly flirting with him. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Pete, forcing a smile. "Fine. But nothing alcoholic."

Pete grinned and disappeared through the crowd while Cate focused her attention on Baze. Pete emerged a few minutes later and Cate missed the smirk on his face as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks." Cate smiled gratefully as Pete handed her the drink. She didn't think twice before gulping it down thirstily, only to spit it back out a second later. "Is there alcohol in this?"

Pete smirked, drunkenly snaking an arm around her shoulder as Cate screwed her face up in disgust. "Come on. It's a party."

Cate pushed him away and he stumbled a little, spilling his drink. "Bitch!"

Unluckily for Pete, Baze saw the entire scene from across the room and was by their sides in a second.

"What the hell, man?" Baze pushed Pete's chest angrily, instinctively stepping in front of Cate.

The rest of the party seemed to sense the confrontation, and somehow the music turned down and everyone subtly turned to look at them.

Pete looked taken back, holding his hands up in amused defense. "Woah, dude, what's your problem?"

"She said no alcohol!" Baze went to push Pete again, but Cate stepped in front of him, placing one hand on his chest absentmindedly to stop him as the other remained protectively on her stomach.

"Baze, I'm fine. Let it go." She forced a small smile to reassure him but paled the second she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

Cate and Baze both spun around to face the girl who had spoken, whilst everyone else turned to face them. Neither knew how to act, and Cate's hand on her stomach was causing her baby bump to show despite the loose clothing.

"Oh my god, you are!"

Cate stood frozen as the people around them either laughed, snickered or gasped. A second later, she pulled away from Baze and headed to the door, only to have Baze grab her arm and try to stop her.

Cate yanked her arm away and pushed Baze away from her, a mixture of anger, confusion and fear overcoming her as she failed to stop the tears streaming down her face. "Let go of me!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

Baze reluctantly backed off and watched as Cate rushed out to her car, desperately wanting to go after her.

He didn't, however, suspecting she needed some time alone, but in reality not knowing what to say to her. He continued to stand in shock, ignoring the pats on his back and praises he was getting from the guys, and the glares and snickers he was getting from the girls.

Cate successfully managed to avoid Baze's calls and visits all weekend; shutting herself in her room. No one was ever meant to find out. Cate didn't know if it was the judgment she was most scared of, or that she might be treated differently, but when Monday morning came, Cate found herself shaking as she reluctantly made her way into the school.

All heads turned as Cate walked down the hallway; some snickering, some laughing, some glaring, but most judging; and Cate felt like she wanted to cry. Protectively she held her hands over her stomach; it didn't make sense to attempt to hide it anymore anyway.

Baze was by her side a second later, protectively wrapping an arm around her as if to shield her from the stares. Neither cared that Cate was still furious at him; all their thoughts were replaced with fears and instincts.

"Just ignore them, okay?" His voice betrayed his confidence but he placed a kiss to the top of her head for reassurance anyway.

Cate nodded and leant closer to him, desperately needing some sort of reassurance, even if it was from the one person who had single-handedly put her in that position to begin with.


End file.
